The present invention relates in general to first aid kits and, in particular, to a first aid kit which is adaptable to a plurality of first aid environments.
The use of kits containing a select number of products appropriate for use in first aid conditions is known in the art. Typically, such kits consist of a small container into which products predicted to be applicable to a wide variety of first aid situations are included. A drawback of such kits, however, is that certain supplies of medical products found in such kits typically are used up after addressing a single first aid condition. An additional drawback is that no clear cut product usage instructions or resupply directions are delineated for the user. Thus, often the user must purchase a new kit after each use for a first aid condition. This results in the wasteful accumulation of unused products provided in the kit but not utilized in the first aid condition.
In an effort to alleviate such waste, manufacturers have targeted first aid kits for different applications, such as for automobile travel, boating, camping, and the like. With these kits, medical supplies which are predicted to be more specifically suited for the types of injuries likely to occur in these environments are included. However, these specifically designed kits suffer from the same drawbacks in that, after one first aid situation is encountered, the kits are replaced.
What would thus be advantages would be for a first aid kit which was adapted for use in a wide variety of different types of first aid situations. Such a kit would also appeal to a diversity of users by ease in selection and usage of the supplies. Such a kit would appeal to a diversity of users by ease in selection and usage of the instructions. Such a kit would also enable the user to replenish the kit after a first aid situation is encountered without the need to buy a new kit. Such first aid kit would provide quick access to the appropriate medical product for a given type of first aid condition. Such kit would further provide quick access to information regarding different first aid situations so that the users could appropriate and properly use the supplies found in the kit.
The present invention provides a first aid kit which is adapted for use in a wide variety of different types of first aid situations. The present invention provides a first aid kit which appeals to a diversity of users by ease in selection and usage of the supplies. The present invention provides a first aid kit which appeals to a diversity of users by ease in selection and usage of the instructions. The present invention provides a first aid kit which also enables the user to replenish the kit after a first aid situation is encountered without the need to buy a new kit. The present invention provides a first aid kit which allows quick access to the appropriate medical product for a given type of first aid condition. The present invention provides a first aid kit which allows quick access to information regarding different first aid situations so that the users can appropriate and properly use the products.
The first aid kit of the present invention includes a carrying case which includes means for providing quick access to the contents carried by the case. The carrying case further provides, on the inside, a plurality of compartments arranged in sequence to obtain a card catalogue/file cabinet-like effect. Contained in the sequential compartments are first aid packs which are specifically designed with products and instructions appropriate for a particular first aid situation. The first aid kit further provides an instruction booklet which contains detailed instructions regarding the products contained in each pack as well as instructions on use of the products for different types of first aid situations. The first aid kit further includes an overview card which includes an overview of the components of the first aid kit, identifying each of the packs, for quick reference in a first aid condition. Finally, each of the packs contains medical products specifically selected for different types of first aid situations as well as an instructional card which gives quick reference instructions for administration of assistance in these situations.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, each of the packs is designated a color for a first aid situation which is different than the colors designated for other first aid situations. Additionally, the guidebook is color coordinated with the packs such that the detailed first aid instructions are found on pages which have borders matching the color of the pack. Finally, the overview card is likewise color coordinated to assist the user in quickly finding the appropriate pack for the type of first aid situation encountered.
In still a further preferred embodiment, in addition to color coordinating the packs, each pack is designated by a unique icon which is recognizable in any language. Again, the icons are utilized within the detailed guidebook as well as the first aid kit overview. Additionally, the instructional cards contained in the packs as well as the detailed instructions contained in the guidebook are set forth in graphical depictions to guide the user in the use of the medical products in the type of first aid situation encountered.